Choices
by strawberrybanana
Summary: CodySquib. Cody's got a choice to make: Squib or Nate. Please R&R!


Chapter One

Cody tip-toed through the hallways and made her way to Squib's room. She knew that if she got caught, there were going to be serious consequences, but she didn't care. She _needed_ to see Squib. She didn't know why. She just, _needed _to. Luckily, Jesse was back at home for 2 weeks with his family. She got to the door and took one last look up and down the hallways. She tapped the door lightly.

"Squib…" she whispered. No answer. She tapped the door again.

"Squib!" she whispered a little louder. She tried turning the knob. It was locked. She heard footsteps and put her ear to the door. It was Squib. She smiled to herself and took a step back, looking up and down the halls. Squib opened the door, looking incredibly confused.

"Cody… Cody, what's going on?" he asked, his voice groggy and his eyes barely open. Cody felt her face going red.

"Um… I don't know. I just, I needed to see you… I couldn't sleep. Well… it's not that I needed to _see _you. I need to talk to you," Cody explained, playing with her nails.

"Uh… okay. Well, we shouldn't do this here. President Bates could catch us…" Squib said.

"Yeah. We should… go outside?" Cody asked.

Squib nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Let me get dressed," Squib said, closing the door. Cody nodded to herself and paced the halls a little bit. She didn't know what she was doing, but the strange part is, she trusted what she was feeling. She'd never felt this way before, or _done_ anything like this. Squib opened the door and closed it lightly. He smiled at Cody.

"C'mon. Let's go," he said, heading down the hallway. Cody followed him and smiled to herself once more. They finally got outside and walked around the grounds. Squib stopped but Cody kept on going until she reached the beach.

"I need to talk to you, Squib. I need to tell you something…" Cody started, and Squib caught up to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Cody sighed and turned around and stared at him. She hadn't been alone with him like _this_ in such a long time, that it almost felt wrong.

"Um… for the past 2 weeks, I haven't been completely… _honest_ with you…" she started.

"…Yeah?"

"Um… this isn't easy. Because I don't really know what I want…"

"Just tell me, Cody. Please?" he asked, sitting down on the sand. Cody sat beside him and sighed again.

"Um… okay… Squib… oh, God… I'm sorry, I can't…" Cody said, getting up and running up the path, tears forming in her eyes. She knew she _wanted _him, but why couldn't she find the words to tell him that?

"Cody! Cody! Wait! You can't do that! Tell me what's going on!" he said, chasing after her. She stopped and wiped her eyes.

"Me and Nate…" she started.

"What about you guys? Is he okay?" he asked, looking at her.

Cody sighed and looked back at him.

"We're… yeah he's fine... but… we're not… we're not seeing each other…" Cody told him, tears forming in her eyes.

"What? What happened!" he asked, and Cody looked at him. She wiped her eyes and sat down and Squib sat beside her.

"Cody, seriously, tell me what happened…"

"I don't know! All I know… is that when I was with Nate… uh… oh God. He just didn't make me feel the way you did…" Cody told him. Squib smiled to himself and looked at the sand.

"So… what does this mean?" he asked, throwing some rocks.

"I don't know. But that's why I came to see you. I wanted to tell you… I couldn't keep it from you anymore…" Cody said, standing up and heading back up the path. Squib smiled and thought about what she said.

"Well… okay. So I guess we should go back, before we get caught… cause that wouldn't be good…" Squib said, standing up.

"Yeah. Let's go… and sorry… about that, little bit a drama before the morning…" Cody said, laughing at herself, at how stupid she sounded. Squib smiled and nodded and headed towards the path. He stopped, sighed and looked at Cody. She smiled at him. He suddenly found himself walking towards her.

_What am I doing! _He asked himself. He couldn't stop himself. He leaned in a kissed her. Cody kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled away and hugged her.

"I missed you, Cody…" he said, refusing to let her go. She smiled and buried her face into his shoulder.

"I missed you too," she finally said. Squib kissed her again, sat down on the beach and pulled Cody close to him. She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes, realizing how tired she was.

"Cody… stay with me?" Squib asked, pulling her as close to him as he could. He felt like an idiot, because he knew she wasn't going anywhere, but he couldn't help it.

"I promise…" Cody said, smiling to herself. It was perfect. _He _was perfect.


End file.
